


Can we push our Captains over into the water?

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: One Piece
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Not expecting much from this just kinda happened





	1. Chapter 1

Monkey D. Luffy:Luffy  
Nami:money please  
Nico Robin:souls please  
Franky:Franky  
Usopp:sniper  
Roronoa Zoro:Dumbass  
Vinesmoke Sanji:Hot legs  
Eustass Kid:a child  
Killer:Kill bill  
Heat:A mistake  
Wire:less of a mistake  
Trafalgar D. Water Law:Dr. Feel Good  
Penguin:*gun sounds*  
Shachi:*knife sounds*  
Bepo:Big soft  
Charlotte Katakuri:A cat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Money please has added 15 people*

Money please: please tell Luffy it's a bad idea to form a team of sharks to fight a bear

A child:that sounds interesting

Dr. Feel Good:that sounds horrible why would you do that?  
Dr. Feel Good:also please don't wake Penguin we just got him to relax 

*Knife sounds*:whoever wakes him up is getting stabbed from me or penguin whoever gets to you first

Souls please:I do believe this is not what Nami made this chat for.

Franky:this is a mistake

A mistake:yup 

Less of a mistake:it's going to end in fire and blood

Kill bill:most likely yours

Big soft:but please don't wake Penguin up!! He doesn't sleep much like the captain!!

Sniper:how much do they sleep?

Big soft:captain sleeps two hours most days good days he gets a whole four-six hours bad days he gets none

*Knife sounds*:since penguin has become like the mother we all didn't know we needed his sleeps two-four hours usually but that doesn't count the times he wakes up to do things and help the others out

Dumbass:so his the first mate?

Hot legs:co captain if you will

A cat:those are the same thing??

Money please:shush pure one

A cat:I could literally break you all in half if I wanted?

*Gun sounds*:please kill me my good sir

*Knife sounds*:bro no!

*Gun sounds*:I'm so sleepy I've made mistakes the risk not worth it I'm selling what's left of my soul to Robin or Satan or maybe Ace's caption

Dr. Feel Good: penguin no

Big soft:please don't leave us!!

*Gun sounds*:hmm why am I the mom of you guys? Shouldn't it be Law?

Big soft:no he's more like a dad or big brother!

*Knife sounds*:besides your waaaay cuter than him and a better fit for being a mom pretty sure Law would lose his shit by now if he was our mom

*Gun sounds*:huh anyways Robin want my soul?

Souls please:Oh,yes please.

A cat:this is..... interesting?

Kill bill:fmk?

Money please:maybe later


	2. Can we push our Captains into the water?

Monkey D. Luffy:Luffy  
Nami:money please  
Nico Robin:souls please  
Franky:Franky  
Usopp:sniper  
Roronoa Zoro:Dumbass  
Vinesmoke Sanji:Hot legs  
Eustass Kid:a child  
Killer:Kill bill  
Heat:A mistake  
Wire:less of a mistake  
Trafalgar D. Water Law:Dr. Feel Good  
Penguin:*gun sounds*  
Shachi:*knife sounds*  
Bepo:Big soft  
Charlotte Katakuri:A cat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kill bill:Sanji fmk Zoro,Usopp and Luffy

Hot legs:hmm I don't like this  
Hot legs:but fuck Hmm Zoro I guess marry Usopp and kill Luffy sorry

Luffy:it's fine!

Hot legs:Heat;Robin,Nami and Wire

A mistake:oh fuck! Um marry Wire!! Fuck Robin and kill Nami! I'm so sorry fjdjrks

Money please:it's okay 

Souls please:Yes it's just a game no need to be sorry.

A mistake:okay um killer! Penguin, Shachi and Katakuri!

Kill bill:hmm I don't like this anymore let's play something else

*Gun sounds*:I'll make it easier for you;kill me please I'm suffering here put it to a end

Kill bill:....I guess kill penguin marry Shachi and Fuck Katakuri?  
Kill bill:uh Luffy Law kid and Franky

Luffy:oh easy! Fuck kid marry Law and kill Franky

Dr. Feel Good:oh

A child:oh x2

*Knife sounds*:Penguin his doing it again!

*Gun sounds*:THAT IS IT LAW STOP PINNING WHEN YOUR DOING WORK BECAUSE IF I HEAR OR SEE YOU HURT YOURSELF BECAUSE YOUR GAYNESS HAS HIT YOU I WILL END YOU MYSELF BEFORE YOUR PINNING CAN!!

Dr. Feel Good:........

Big soft:he already did

*Gun sounds*:run right now

Dr. Feel Good:now penguin can't we talk about this?

*Knife sounds*:dude you should run penguin has snapped and I'm not here to calm him down

Dr. Feel Good:hmm fuck

*Gun sounds*:Fuck indeed captain :)

Dr. Feel Good:have I ever told you how terrifying you can be?

*Gun sounds*:no now I hope you either hid very well or ran very from away because if I find you I will destroy you :)

Kill bill:holy shit

A child:I kinda feel like we should help him

*Knife sounds*:nah he'll be fine

Big soft:mhm penguin won't let him suffer long!


	3. Can we push our Captains into the water?

Trafalgar D. Water Law:Dr. Feel Good  
Penguin:*gun sounds*  
Shachi:*knife sounds*  
Bepo:Big soft  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dr. Feel Good:thank you penguin for not letting me suffer for too long

*Gun sounds*:you're so lucky I love you so much Law or I would've let you suffer for longer

Dr. Feel Good:and I appreciate it

*Knife sounds*:remember that one time our best girl ran into a wall because Law yelled out of no where and she decided to murder him?

Big soft:oh yes!

*Gun sounds*:please never call me best girl again

*Knife sounds*:but you are best girl!!!!

Big soft:best girl!!!!

Dr. Feel Good:

*Gun sounds*: Captain no

Dr. Feel Good:best girl

*Gun sounds*: to ejdbfjs by ajhdr I'm leaving this crew and joining someone else

Dr. Feel Good:oh really?

*Gun sounds*:yes

*Knife sounds*:babe we all know you won't 

*Gun sounds*:ugh fine

Big soft:can we call you best girl now?

*Gun sounds*:I suppose just when it's us

Dr. Feel Good:of course

*Knife sounds*:anything to keep my favorite girl happy!

*Gun sounds*:excuse me but I am not a girl

*Knife sounds*:oh I know but I love my gf she's so pretty with her snow white hair and red eyes!!!

*Gun sounds*:no your gf disagrees 

Dr. Feel Good:I agree with Shachi you're very beautiful penguin

*Gun sounds*:nooooo

Big soft:the prettiest!!!!

*Gun sounds*:ugh I hate you all let me drown in my self hate

Big soft:no!!

Dr. Feel Good:we are nearing a island we can go shopping for your look?

*Knife sounds*:you're not the best at this but yeah law's right we should get you a red dress!!! And some black heels!! 

*Gun sounds*:ugh shouldn't have told you dumbasses this and red? Wouldn't that idk remember you of kid,Law?

Dr. Feel Good:so? It'd look nice on you that's all that matters

Big soft:yes that's all that matters and maybe we can find some dresses that reminds you of us!! Oh and we can get stuff to match

*Knife sounds*:that's a good idea right Law?

Dr. Feel Good:yes it is

*Gun sounds*:I love my dumb boys,alright let's do it!

Big soft:YAY!!

*Knife sounds*:this'll be so fun!

Dr. Feel Good:if anyone ruins this I'll end them

*Gun sounds*:how am I stuck with the cutest but dumbest boys ever??


	4. Can we push our Captains into the water?

Monkey D. Luffy:Luffy  
Nami:money please  
Nico Robin:souls please  
Franky:Franky  
Usopp:sniper  
Roronoa Zoro:Dumbass  
Vinesmoke Sanji:Hot legs  
Eustass Kid:a child  
Killer:Kill bill  
Heat:A mistake  
Wire:less of a mistake  
Trafalgar D. Water Law:Dr. Feel Good  
Penguin:*gun sounds*  
Shachi:*knife sounds*  
Bepo:Big soft  
Charlotte Katakuri:A cat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A mistake:GUYS GUESS WHAT

*Knife sounds*:don't you fucking dare

Big soft:if you do we'll

Dr. Feel Good:murder you Heat

A mistake:nvm

A child:no go on Heat i want to know what's made them this mad!

Big soft:don't you dare I can and will be able to find you anywhere and we will kill you

Less of a mistake:okay let's not do not

*Gun sounds*:hmm what's up why's everyone so upset?

*Knife sounds*:oh babe you don't see...no one tell him or so help me

*Gun sounds*:tell me what? What didn't I noticed??

A mistake:I see you four shopping

*Gun sounds*:oh shit it's not what it looks like?

A mistake:it looks like your crew has horrible taste and you have so much love for them from my veiw

*Gun sounds*:you're right

A mistake:that's it I'm saving you your crew suck at this

*Gun sounds*:oh thank god maybe then I can actually get stuff I like

A mistake:do you mind if the rest of my crew come?

*Gun sounds*:hmmm just one

A mistake:of course who should it be?

*Gun sounds*:Your captain only bc I like his whole you know?

A mistake:oh honey I know

*Gun sounds*:mmm anyways let's go!

A mistake:@a child met us at the little store I pointed out yesterday

A child:okay??

*Knife sounds*:I can't believe that just happened

Big soft:I have a bad feeling

Dr. Feel Good:me to Bepo me to

Luffy:I'm so confused

Money please:you're always confused


	5. Can we push our Captains into the water?

Eustass Kid:a child  
Heat:A mistake  
Penguin:*gun sounds*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Gun sounds* has added two people into the chat*

*Gun sounds*:thank you two so much for coming with me to help today!

A mistake:of course I couldn't leave your crew when they were picking out horrible things though your boyfriend was doing okay I suppose

A child:yeah yeah I guess it's fine besides you looked like you were fun and wasn't a horrible person to be around I guess

*Gun sounds*:you won't to bad yourself kid

A mistake:what about me?

*Gun sounds*:you're a true hero my friend thank you for helping me i do love the red dress you picked out sadly I won't be able to wear it anytime soon :(

A mistake:oh true but it looked so pretty!!

A child:oh no worries you'll get to wear it soon as In tomorrow

*Gun sounds*:what????

A child:we're all going out and you're wearing that dress and are going to have fun

A mistake:oh yes it'll be fun and you try out that make-up!!

*Gun sounds*:yeah sure :)

A mistake:if I didn't know better I'd say you two liked each other

*Gun sounds*:maybe as a friend

A child:yeah no offense but idk if I could date you your cool and all but you know guys

*Gun sounds*:oh I know guys are totally better than girls but than again I swing both ways 

A child:we all do than

A mistake:nice

*Gun sounds*:wait you two gotta wear what you brought today for tomorrow as well!

A child:was planning on it

A mistake:okay

*Gun sounds*:oh and kid you may be great but break my Captains heart? And they'll never find you!~ 

A child:understood my lady~

A mistake:oh god it was a mistake to let you two know each other what have I done?

A child:gods work

*Gun sounds*:more like Satan's work

A child:oh yes how could I forget him

*Gun sounds*:pfft idk how could you?

A mistake:great


	6. Can we push our Captains into the water?

Killer:Kill bill  
Penguin:*gun sounds*  
Shachi:*knife sounds*  
Charlotte Katakuri:A cat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Knife sounds* has added three people to the chat*

*Gun sounds*:what?

*Knife sounds*:I'mma do it

*Gun sounds*:oh okay I'll get the ice cream and the spoons

*Knife sounds*:babe :(

*Gun sounds*:shut it and get it over with

A cat:??

*Knife sounds*:me and penguin would like for you two to join us and become four

Kill bill:what?

*Gun sounds*:he means we'd like for you two to date us  
*Gun sounds*:but before you two answer I should warn you of something

A cat:and it is?

*Gun sounds*:huh this is harder than I expected

*Knife sounds*:me boyfriend penguin girlfriend

*Gun sounds*:yes that

Kill bill:oh!! Sometimes I'm girlfriend as well!

A cat:I'd still like to date you three

Kill bill:same

*Gun sounds*:oh thank god

*Knife sounds*:yesss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was short but should I also add kid and penguin as a relationship or just stay with a friendship either way I love it


	7. Can we push our Captains into the water?

Monkey D. Luffy:Luffy  
Nami:money please  
Nico Robin:souls please  
Franky:Franky  
Usopp:sniper  
Roronoa Zoro:Dumbass  
Vinesmoke Sanji:Hot legs  
Eustass Kid:a child  
Killer:Kill bill  
Heat:A mistake  
Wire:less of a mistake  
Trafalgar D. Water Law:Dr. Feel Good  
Penguin:*gun sounds*  
Shachi:*knife sounds*  
Bepo:Big soft  
Charlotte Katakuri:A cat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A cat:can I join someones crew I've decided my family is the worst and I must leave 

Luffy:ours is open!! 

Dr. Feel Good:you might like Eustass crew better I'd offer mine but

*Gun sounds*:I told him if he gets more crew members I'd gut him like a fish

Dr. Feel Good:yes that

A cat:@A child can I join your crew?

Kill bill:say yes or so help me Kid

A mistake:ooooh

Less of a mistake:what would you do?

Kill bill:Kill kid

A child:he can join but only because then I can make jokes about it to the bitch

*Gun sounds*:that's not nice you little rat

A child:excuse me do you want to fight?

*Gun sounds*:oh honey you wouldn't be able to beat me if it won't for my captain love for you ;)

A child:oh shit that reminds me @Luffy @Dr. Feel Good date me before I leave to go kill penguin

*Gun sounds*:oh you poor rat

Luffy:Sure!! :)

Dr. Feel Good:

*Knife sounds*:Law would love to date you both

Big soft:mhm!!

Money please:that is cute if you take out that now his going to go fight penguin

Souls please:I hope penguin will be okay.

Franky:he'll be fine I mean he has Law as a captain his got this.

Sniper:idk have you seen kid??

Hot legs:yeah poor penguin though he is tougher than he looks

Dumbass:hope he lives I don't want to deal with a whole crew deciding to murder us for not helping him

Luffy:he'll be fine!!!!!

Less of a mistake:yeah kid won't actually kill him right?

A mistake:yes?

Kill kid:hmmmm I don't like this

Dr. Feel Good:he better come back

Big soft:I think Shachi would kill everyone who got in his way to kill kid if penguin doesn't come back

A cat:most likely

*Knife sounds*:he better come back or else


	8. Can we push our Captains into the water?

Eustass Kid:a child  
Penguin:*gun sounds*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Gun sounds*:you little rat bitch

A child:sorry I don't speak hoe

*Gun sounds*:you're so lucky Law came out of nowhere and stop our fight

A child:no you are

*Gun sounds*:no you

A child:no no you

*Gun sounds*:no you

A child:no u

*Gun sounds*:no you

A child:no u

*Gun sounds*:no you

A child:shut up and get ready

*Gun sounds*:no you

A child:you little

*Gun sounds*:end me please

A child:hmm suffer

*Gun sounds*:rude

A child:are you ready yet?

*Gun sounds*:yeah can I wear my hat or..?

A child:I don't care 

*Gun sounds*:okay well I'm not going to but you say nothing of this

A child:sure whatever

*Gun sounds*:hmmmm

A child:fine it's only because killer would make good of his name and end me

*Gun sounds*:aw it isn't because you love me?~

A child:no I hate you

*Gun sounds*:aw you do love me!!~

A child:ugh just hurry up or we'll go without you

*Gun sounds*:calm your ass down I see you dumbasses

A child:so white hair?

*Gun sounds*:'snow white hair'

A child:it's nice goes with your eyes

*Gun sounds*:what a sight we all make

A child:yeah yeah let's go inside already

*Gun sounds*:race you rat bitch

A child:your on bitch


End file.
